swuniversefandomcom-20200215-history
CC-1332
CC-1332, nicknamed "Spartan" was an ARC Captain of the 472nd Legion. Nicknamed "Spartan", he commanded an elite task force of 144 men known as Beskar Company. He is good friends with CL-7893, CC-4475, CT-8787, CT-1538, CT-5731, CC-0062 and many others inside the Legion. List of Battles CC-1332 was involved in: 22 BBY - Battle of Atraken 22 BBY - First Battle of Kamino 22 BBY - Battle of Mon Calamari 22 BBY - Battle of Aridka 21 BBY - Battle of Malastare Biography Clone Captain 1332 was a clone trooper captain in the Grand Army of the Republic, and later an Advanced Recon Commando. He was the respected leader of Beskar Company and the ARCB inside the 472nd Legion. Clone Wars Early Years Spartan first saw action at the Battle of Atraken in 22 BBY. He was fit into a leadership role right at the start. At the beginning of the battle, Spartan took the Beskar Company on many covert operations behind enemy lines almost always meeting the mission with success and almost no casualties. Mission after mission on Atraken, his frequent victories with minimum casualties drew attention. The Supreme Chancellor decided to use the 472nd Legion as a test - no Jedi Generals in command. It was just a Clone Marshal Commander overseeing the entire battalion. Later, it would be revealed the Chancellor used this to see how clones kept after themselves following the events of Order 66. After 2 months of brutal fighting on Atraken, the Chancellor ordered the 472nd Legion to be extracted from the battle and redeployed on Kamino. Kamino and Beyond Spartan's next big test would take place at the First Battle of Kamino. After Jedi Master Quinlan Vos discovered the Seperatist's were planning an attack on Kamino, the Chancellor transferred the 472nd Legion from Atraken to Kamino to face the Separatist threat. The 472nd Legion's Beskar Company was tasked with underwater reconnaissance - where they became the first clone troopers to use experimental SCUBA gear. After a swift victory, the Beskar Company was well known throughout the galaxy as the "Saviors of Kamino". Not shortly after, the 472nd Legion would go on to participate at the Battle of Mon Calamari, where they would utilize SCUBA armor again, and reemerge with another victory. However, Spartan's reputation for low casualties faltered after the Battle of Aridka. Along with the Wolfpack, Beskar Company fought overpowered Separatist forces while trying to defend a city on Aridka. The Wolfpack retreated, but Spartan was ordered to hold the city. The Separatist forces quickly overran the outmatched Beskar Company, and all but seven of the Beskar Company troopers died. The remaining seven troopers called for backup once more, and Jedi Master Plo Koon came to aid the survivors. The loss weighed heavily on Spartan, and he blamed himself for the death of his comrades. Spartan climbed the Republic Military heirarchy and was eventually held responsible for the entire 472nd Legion ARC Trooper Battalion, or ARCB, which consisted of 105 troopers. He was one of the top clone troopers in that Battalion. He was one of the originally trained 21 men from Beskar Company in the ARCB. In turn, he individually taught 5 troopers each, making a fighting force of 105 ARCB clones. Spartan was a regular clone captain turned ARC Captain. He was a loyal trooper, and was willing to do whatever it took to protect the rest of the troopers in his Legion. He was proud of his men and his rank, but never felt as if he held elitism above other clones. He first saw action at the Battle of Atraken in 22 BBY, where the 472nd Legion was originally deployed as test to see how a clone battalion could fight without a Jedi general in command. After their success, the 472nd was the first and only battalion to include no Jedi involvement among their ranks. Spartan participated in many battles with the 472nd as a whole, as well as smaller missions with either the 472nd ARCB or the Beskar Company. Armor and Weapons Spartan wore many different clone armor during his time as a Clone Trooper in the GAR, usually to better equip himself in a certain planet's atmosphere. At the start of his career, he wore red Phase I captain armor. Later, he would decorate his armor with the standard red stripes of the 472nd and utilize a red pauldron and kama. After the introduction of Phase II, Spartan quickly volunteered to be one of the first clones to test out various types of helmets and equipment, including Recon, SCUBA, and Stealth armor. He switched in and out of different variations of Phase II, until he was promoted to ARC Trooper, where he donned dark red Phase II ARC armor, in homage to the capital of the Republic - Coruscant. He prefrerred a normal DC-15S carbine most of the time, but also used the ARC issued DH-17 twin blaster pistols.